


indulgence.

by bitterheart



Series: namkianga. [10]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 02:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21171755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterheart/pseuds/bitterheart
Summary: Enkidu indulges Gilgamesh, so he returns the favour.





	indulgence.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thimble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thimble/gifts).

The restaurant that they walk into is a high-class one, the type that attracts rich guests with expensive taste and Gilgamesh is no different to the rest of them. He's been here often enough that the staff greet him with a level of familiarity that has nothing to do with how much like they like him and everything to do with how much they like how much money he spends.

Enkidu, on the other hand, has never been here before. They have shown no interest in restaurants this fancy, rebuffing Gilgamesh on his several attempts to talk them into trying it out. The only reason they have agreed to it this time is because Gilgamesh has proposed coming here as a date, and promised to give Enkidu anything they ask for in return.

They walk through the doors together, arm in arm. This is one of the things Gilgamesh is looking forward to the most: Enkidu has dressed up for the occasion and even if they do not appear particularly interested in most of the things that come with Gilgamesh's wealth and status, they clearly enjoy the high-end fashion. 

Today, they are wearing an ensemble in full white. Their high-necked blouse fits tight to their chest with loose sleeves that billow out, and a floor-length skirt with crisp pleats and heeled boots that makes satisfyingly loud clacks against the floor with each step. They're wearing their hair down with it clipped against the side of their head until just behind their ear, where it falls straight down their back. The clips are gold, to match Gilgamesh who wears a buttoned shirt of black, red and gold, his hair slicked back and his ears adorned with heavy golden earrings.

They look good together. They always have, and Gilgamesh enjoys the covetous gazes of other guests watching as a waiter guides Gilgamesh and Enkidu to their table. 

This particular restaurant is high up above the rest of the city and their table is against a window that gives them a view of it lit up at night. Enkidu's gaze is drawn to the window, even as they reach across the table seeking Gilgamesh's hand for comfort in an unfamiliar environment. 

"You're so beautiful that people can't help but stare," Gilgamesh murmurs with a smile.

"I'm not used to being stared at like this unless it's by you," Enkidu replies, keeping their gaze fixed on the view. "I like that they look at me and know that I'm yours, though."

Gilgamesh threads their fingers together, squeezing Enkidu's fingers between his own. "It's a pleasing thought."

Their dinner is decadent, several courses full of rich flavour brought out one at a time. By the time they finish their second course, Enkidu is laughing at Gilgamesh, their chin resting against their hand as they watch him. 

"You like this place because it makes you feel like a king again," Enkidu says. "I remember the meals we ate in Uruk. The food itself might be entirely different but the richness of it remains the same. Is that why you wanted me to come here with you so insistently? So that we could pretend that we were both back home once again?"

Gilgamesh hadn't once thought of it in that way, but the word _home_ echoes in his chest, making his heart ache for a moment before he pushes the feeling away, determined not to dwell in it.

"You should know by now, Enkidu, that my home is wherever I can be with you. A place, a home, a kingdom means nothing when I don't have you to share it with."

He knows that it's not entirely true, that he loved Uruk just as much as he loves Enkidu, even when they were no longer part of it. But he also knows that he has Enkidu here and now, and would not change that for the entire world.

Enkidu is kind enough not to point out any of that, simply turning to him with a smile so adoring that Gilgamesh could live the rest of his days in the very curve of it. "I've turned my heart into your home, so that I can carry you with me wherever I go, but I would prefer if you were by my side also."

"Exactly so," Gilgamesh says, lifting Enkidu's hand to his lips and kissing it. "You have always been able to understand me. You always make it look so easy as well."

"It is," Enkidu replies simply. "For me, anyway. The gods created me for you, after all. I don't think they properly thought out what that was meant to look like but it's too late to change any of that now. I am here, and I am yours."

They're both more settled for the rest of their meal. Enkidu slowly becomes used to the atmosphere of the restaurant until they can ignore it, and then it feels like any other time that they are together, shutting the rest of the world out to focus on each other. The time passes by before either of them even notice, until they're leaving arm in arm just the same way they came, returning back to Gilgamesh's sprawling penthouse apartment.

"Thank you for tonight," Gilgamesh murmurs, wrapping an arm around Enkidu's waist and drawing them in for a kiss once they're in the elevator on their way up to the apartment.

"I enjoy indulging you," Enkidu says, pressing another kiss to Gilgamesh's lips. "Even more so when it means that you'll indulge me in return."

"You still haven't told me what it is that you want me to do for you," Gilgamesh reminds them.

"I'll tell you once we're inside," Enkidu promises, and the look in their eyes is a clear indicator that whatever it is that they have in mind, Gilgamesh is going to enjoy it.

Gilgamesh doesn't think that the elevator has ever gone as slowly as it does now, when there's the promise of something he's going to enjoy once it reaches the top. Enkidu notices his impatience, if their grin is anything to go by, but still gives nothing away.

They make Gilgamesh wait once they're inside the apartment as well, dragging It out until Gilgamesh feels like he'll burst with anticipation.

Enkidu finally stands in front of Gilgamesh, not even trying to hide their amused grin. "Are you ready, then?"

"Absolutely," Gilgamesh replies. "Tell me what you want me to do for you."

"I want you on your knees." Enkidu tells him. "And I want you to stay there."

"On my knees?" Gilgamesh repeats, raising an eyebrow. "Are you sure that's all you want to ask me for? You know I would gladly go to my knees for you any time."

"This is what I want," Enkidu says. "Indulge me."

"Right here?" 

"Bedroom," Enkidu decides, taking Gilgamesh by the hand and pulling him along.

It may be Gilgamesh's apartment but the bedroom belongs to them both, as they both spend just as much time in it. The room is large, with plush carpet and a king sized bed against the wall. It's more comfortable for Gilgamesh to kneel here, which he suspects is a contributing factor to Enkidu picking this room. 

Gilgamesh kneels in the middle of the room, looking up expectantly at Enkidu, who smiles down at him and strokes their fingers through his hair pulling it out of its styling until it falls messily in his face. Enkidu pushes it out of the way and skims their fingers along Gilgamesh's cheek before bringing them to his lips.

Gilgamesh opens his mouth just enough to suck at the tips of Enkidu's fingers until they push two of them in deeper, pulling them back before thrusting them in, mimicking the way they finger Gilgamesh, rubbing the pads of their fingers against his tongue. Gilgamesh moans around them, getting them slick and dripping with spit. Enkidu swears under their breath as they pull their hand back, reaching for their skirt and pulling it up. Gilgamesh leans forward eagerly, hands settling on Enkidu's calves.

Enkidu's androgynous beauty allows them to present as anything they like, or nothing at all. As a shapeshifter, they can change their body to their whims and tonight, they take Gilgamesh's hand and guide it to the soft heat between their legs. Gilgamesh doesn't need Enkidu to put their desires into words, his thumb rubbing slow circles over their clit as he strokes with his index and middle fingers along their inner lips, feeling Enkidu becoming wetter with each movement until Gilgamesh isn't satisfied doing this with just his fingers.

He nudges Enkidu's legs apart and licks a firm stripe from their entrance to their clit, stopping to suck at it before he repeats the motion. Enkidu sways on their feet, fingers curling tightly in Gilgamesh's hair. When Gilgamesh gently pushes them towards the edge of the bed, Enkidu goes without protest, sitting with their legs parted so that Gilgamesh can kneel between them. Enkidu is even wetter now and Gilgamesh chases the taste of it with his tongue, pushing it into Enkidu in short, sharp thrusts as he continues rubbing his thumb against Enkidu's clit.

Enkidu gasps through their first orgasm but Gilgamesh doesn't stop there, his tongue replacing his thumb at Enkidu's clit, flicking against it and sucking until Enkidu is oversensitive and trembling underneath him, their hips jerking.

"More?" Gilgamesh asks, teasing Enkidu's entrance with two fingers.

"_Yes_," Enkidu moans, then cries out louder as Gilgamesh pushes his fingers into Enkidu, curling them at just the right angle. "Oh, Gil." 

Gilgamesh keeps his speed steady between thrusting his fingers into Enkidu and sucking at their clit. Enkidu comes again with a louder cry this time, arching off the bed. Gilgamesh pulls back, wiping the back of his hand against the wet mess across his mouth and chin. 

"Beautiful," Gilgamesh murmurs, his cock throbbing in the confines of his pants. He's desperate to fuck Enkidu but stays on his knees as Enkidu settles back on their perch at the edge of the bed again. Some of their hair has come out of its clips and their face is flushed, but they still look mostly put together as they pull their skirt back down to cover them.

Enkidu is still wearing their heeled boots, which Gilgamesh only notices when they drag the toe of their boot along the line of Gilgamesh's thigh. Gilgamesh takes hold of their ankle, looking up at them.

"And this is the real reason you wanted me on my knees, isn't it?" he asks, even as he spreads his knees further apart. "You wanted your foot right here—"

"Ah ah," Enkidu scolds, pulling their foot from Gilgamesh's grip as he tries to guide the toe of it to settle between his legs. "It sounds to me like that's what _you_ want, not me."

"And what do you want then?" Gilgamesh asks, trying not to sound impatient.

"To tease," Enkidu smirks. "You're always so impatient, love, and you make teasing you easier than anything in the world."

"That's unfair," Gilgamesh protests, resting his hand on the back of Enkidu's leg, more for the contact than to guide it anywhere.

"You said you would indulge me," Enkidu reminds him. "And this is how I want you to do it."

Gilgamesh doesn't argue the point, not even when Enkidu puts their foot down right between his legs, the toe of their boot almost touching Gilgamesh.

"Are you just going to sit there and tease me?" Gilgamesh asks, pressing the heel of his hand to the bulge of his cock. "Can I at least touch myself? Please?"

"Oh, you asked so nicely." Enkidu smiles. "How can I say no to that? Let me watch."

Gilgamesh tries not to scramble but he still fumbles with the fly of his pants as he tries to get out of them. His cock is flushed a bright pink at the tip, the head of it already wet. Enkidu swallows hard, sitting up and pressing their legs together. It's all the encouragement Gilgamesh needs, putting himself on display and stroking slowly.

Enkidu nudges their foot closer, until the toe of their boot rests against the inside of his thigh. Gilgamesh shifts until he can rub up against it, stroking himself as well.

"I'm going to ruin these shoes," Gilgamesh warms.

"No you won't." Enkidu's tone is firm. "If you get them dirty, then you'll lick them clean."

Gilgamesh growls out a low curse, unsure whether it's a deterrent or just encouragement. He knows that he would do much more than most people would believe simply because Enkidu asked it of him. He hasn't found a limit yet, and he's unsure that he ever will.

"Enkidu," Gilgamesh gasps, his hips jerking more desperately now.

"Here," Enkidu says, pulling Gilgamesh to his feet and on top of them. "Come here."

Gilgamesh pulls Enkidu's skirt up and out of the way as he goes, making sure they are lying more comfortable in the middle of the bed before sliding into them with one smooth thrust. Enkidu's legs immediately come around Gilgamesh, holding him in place, as if there could possibly be anywhere else he would rather be in this moment. 

They both hold onto each other tightly as Gilgamesh fucks Enkidu hard, right through their third orgasm without pausing, letting them scratch red lines down his back when he takes them to the point of painful oversensitivity until it turns into the slow build of pleasure again and they're both panting against each other's mouths, too desperate to slow down, their movements too erratic to kiss properly.

Gilgamesh comes before Enkidu this time, filling them with all that he has before pulling out and kissing his way down their body until he has his tongue in them again.

"_Gil_," Enkidu cries, so loudly that it echoes off their walls. Their orgasm is drawn out this time, Enkidu arching and trembling as they ride it out. Gilgamesh keeps going, his tongue delving into Enkidu again and again until they've stopped trembling and grab him by the hair, pulling him up into a deep kiss, pulling back with a breathless laugh. "You wicked man."

Gilgamesh grins, nuzzling against Enkidu's neck and kissing it. "I was simply cleaning up the mess that I made. Wasn't that what you wanted?"

Enkidu groans, too wrung out to hit Gilgamesh properly. The rest their hand against his chest, over his racing heart, and Gilgamesh curls his fingers around Enkidu's, settling on his side so that they are pressed up against each other.

"We should indulge each other more often."

"I'm not sure it's actually possible to do it even more than we are," Enkidu points out, rolling onto their side and smiling at him. "But with you? I'm willing to try anything."


End file.
